Stevie's Sister?
by Wolfblooded
Summary: So stevie has a sister hmm. A sister with special powers. Who loves stevie like a mum and might just bring her back! Read on! Sorry I go in for short chapters
1. Angel

Stevie's sister

**Hi guys this is my first story hopefully I'll update a LOT like every day. Anyway I want to be a writer so reviews would be really helpful even ones which just say 'cool' or rubbish' sorry about the length I wrote this late at night I might try putting up another chapter tonight if I've got time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own wowp if I did Stevie would still be around like in this, ooops spoiler for the next chapter, oh well I've typed it now.**

Some important characters (a.n. I'm going to have one of these every chapter to introduce all the new important characters)

Claire- Stevie's mate

Angel- Stevie's sister

Alexandra- Stevie's mom (not around enough to earn the title of mum from any of her kids except Warren)

David- Stevie's boyfriend

**M.o.t.r. pov (member of the revolution)**

I popped in to Stevie's lair. I was worried and in a hurry. Stevie had been killed by Alex Russo and as far as I knew no magic could change that. All I could do was keep her sister safe like we'd always promised. You see there was another reason for the revolution as well as us wanting to keep our powers. We were all sick of seeing wizards who were 'special' having to hide their whole lives or being made to disappear.

Worried beyond belief with the idea that I would fail Stevie again I called for Angel. "Angel, Angel it's ok it's me, Claire. You need to come out now I need to take you to the headquarters to keep you safe."

Slowly, almost hesitantly a small blonde girl who looks more like a painting of an 8 year old Angel (Not that I'd tell _this_ _10_ year old that, she's sensitive about her age) than a human being appears. At the site of her troubled face my heart melts and I am once again reminded why we do this.

"Claire? Is that really you? What are you doing here? I haven't seen Alexandra for 2 weeks. Where's Stevie? Is she hurt?" She asks worriedly.

At this it's all I can do to not start openly sobbing. Instead I hold it to together and manage to choke out, "We'll talk when we get to the headquarters." Mentally I add on, if I can stop David from killing me long enough to explain exactly why I brought his late girlfriend and love of his life's sister to the second most dangerous and also the safest place in the wizarding world for her.

You see Angel is special, like really special, as in more special than anyone else special. She was born with the ability to stream magic from her surroundings and use it so that, hmm maybe an acorn wouldn't have any magic anymore but she would have enough magic to cast a spell only a full wizard could do (there's a _lot_ of magic in an acorn).

With that thought I pop out of there.


	2. Whaat!

**Disclaimer: I do not own wowp**

**Hi Guys guess what I got 18 hits, thank you people who are bothering to read this junk, and counting anyway if u want u can follow or review but I'm not going to get mad if you don't. Still it would be nice, anyway enough chit chat on with the story.**

Some important characters

Leila- random members of the revolution

Alice- random members of the revolution

Alex- random members of the revolution

Whaat!

**Claire's pov**

As I popped into the headquarters I felt a sense of forbidding, as if something terrible was about to happen.

At that moment Angel chose to speak up, "oh hi Leila, Alex, Sophia, oh David! Hi. Where's Stevie?"

Inwardly I cursed. "Urgh Angel did you have to mention Stevie"

David whirled around looking more angry than I have ever seen him look in my life.

"Her! You brought her _here_! What did Stevie always ask us to do if anything happened to her? She asked us to look after her sister.-"

At this moment Angel broke in angrily,"What do you mean? What's happened to Stevie? Where is-"

David chose this moment to fire a sleeping spell at Angel causing her to crumple to the ground.

Four voices rose in protest, mine included, "David!" carrying on I said, "Whatdid you do that for?"

"The more she knows the more danger she's in. Anyway let's not get off the topic _you _brought Angel here when the one thing Stevie _ever_ asked us to do is to keep her sister safe and not involve her, I mean she's a _kid_ do you think that just because Stevie is dead we don't have to do what she asked anymore, hmm _do_ you. I should blast you into oblivion right now and let you explain yourself to Stevie but instead I'm going to give you a chance to explain yourself to me!"

I took the momentary lull in roaring as a signal to start my explanation and so I began, "David first of all I'm not trying to get her involved in the revolution I'm trying to keep her _safe_. I mean do you really think a concealment charm would have kept her safe from people who are trained to spot hidden things and break concealment charms. Do you. So yes I brought her here to keep her safe until I could find somewhere safe to hide her. I mean we've got 5000 wizards on call that would fight for her and about 100 who would die to save Stevie's sister, David, Leila, Alex, Alice, not naming any names here."

"Fine said David, "I guess maybe I got a bit angry I'm sorry I'm edgy ok"

About now Angel started to wake up" Guys who hit me with a sleep spell? Where's Stevie- Oh no! (She starts crying as she remembers) Where is she!Is she hurt? I have to go to her!"

"Angel" I say softly, "Angel I'm so sorry Stevie, Stevie's dead. She was killed by someone who we thought was our friend but-"

"NO!" she screamed crying uncontrollably, "NO! You're lying. You've got to be lying Stevie can't be dead."

Suddenly it's as if a light bulb has been lit inside her.

"Warren" She whispers and out she pops.


	3. I'm alive

**Disclaimer: I do not own wowp**

**Guys guess what I'm on someone's fav list! Thank u v. much HayleyKiyokoFan1. U Rock! Plus I got 57 hits! But 0 reviews. Oh well I'm still super happy. I cut my hair the day before yesterday and was in town shopping so didn't get this up! It was my bro's b-day yesterday so I was banned from the comp! Happy birthday Alex! School today! Anyway on with the story**

Some important characters

Finders- people who are trained to spot hidden things and break concealment charms. They work for the wizarding council.

I'm Alive?

**Angel pov.**

As I flashed out of the revolutions headquarters I felt a stab of guilt. After all they would probably be worried about me. And they did rescue me, I mean I know that my spell wouldn't stand up to the finders. But then again they did try to tell me that Stevie was dead. Oh she must be really hurt if they've decided she's dead.

As I arrived at the wizard power transfer distributer I saw Warren lying, as usual, in a dead faint. I mean come on, he faints when Alexandra changes the kind of toothpaste we use.

I quickly used the faintus reverendum (a _must_ if you know my brother) spell to get him out of his faint and then agitatedly asked him where Stevie is. After all if anyone knows it's him.

Warren blinked a few times looking dazed, "Stevie," he murmured, "Last I remember Alex Russo had frozen her to the power distributer so she could transfer her powers to me. Then, there's just faint."

Annoyed beyond all physical belief I demanded of him, "But _where_ is she _now_."

Warren looked around, then seemed to freak out, "Stevie! No no Stevie! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry Stevie." Warren started weeping uncontrollably.

"What?" I cried, "What is it Warren? Where's Stevie?"

"Angel, Stevie, Stevie's been shattered!"

"What! No! No. No no no no no. You're lying! Please say you're lying."

"Angel I'm sorry but one of the Russo's must have- Angel Stop!"

**Third person pov**

As Warren was explaining Angel had started to glow gold. Warren literally saw magic flowing into her from different parts of the wizarding world. It seemed as if she was taking all the magic the world had to offer, then a phoenix, an acorn and an orchid bulb seemed to fly to her and lay themselves on the ground before her. The magic of something big coming out of something small she had said pointing to the acorn. The magic of coming back to life she said pointing to the acorn and the magic of rebirth she had said pointing to the bulb.

Then something amazing had happened. All of this magic had burst out of her towards Stevie and even as Angel crumpled, exhausted, to the ground the magic began to reassemble Stevie, to hold her together, to wipe away any scars and, lastly, to give her magic again.

As Stevie came back she mumbled, "What happened?" Then, "Oh my god, Angel!"

Angel, still crumpled on the ground raised her head and smiled weakly, "Yeah? Stevie! Did it work?"

"Did what work" asked Stevie, "And- Oh My God!" Alex Russo killed me and then you brought me back, oh Angel. You naughty, naughty, sweet, amazing, little girl."

"Hey" said Angel, "I'm ten y' know"

"I know I'm sorry" laughed Stevie, "come on we have to go, the wizard council will be here soon."

"We're _not_ going home. Alexandra will kill me." Angel said.

"No not home" replied Stevie

And she grabbed Angel's hand and popped them back to the revolution headquarters.

**I know that Stevie doesn't normally act like this and she will be back to herself in chapters to come I just wanted to show that she really really loves Angel more than like anyone else and that's hard to do with normal Stevie.**


	4. Angel!

Angel!

**Disclaimer: I do not own wowp Stevie I just own all her emotions and everything that happens to her in this story (except her dying **_that__wasn't_** my idea)**

**Sorry Everyone I've been really busy my school hates me why else would they give us so much homework? Anyway I will try to update. You need to listen to the song borrowed Angels while you read this I've never done this before and I probably never will again but I suddenly had inspiration and I needed to get this off my chest. This made me really sad but oh well enjoy!**

**Stevie's pov **

As we popped into the revolution headquarters Claire looked at me and whispered, "I'm sorry Stevie I had to tell them."

Right then two masked men ran up to me and hitting me with a sleeping spell grabbed Angel who had blacked out from exhaustion from giving me back life.

"No Angel" I screamed in pure terror. Not Angel, Not Angel the little girl who had given me back life. Not Angel who had blacked out from exhaustion. Not Angel," No no no Angel" I sobbed as the sleeping spell overcame me the last thing I saw was my little girl, my little Angel's sleepy but terrified face as she was stuffed into a nylon bag.

When I woke up all I could see was darkness. For a fleeting moment I was terrified that they had brought me to the Wizard hall but I then realised that that would bring me closer to Angel and I was filled with a strength that I hardly knew I possessed and I prayed that they had brought me to the Wizard hall yet I already knew that this was not the case. They had taken away my Angel and left me here for dead. But I was going to rescue her. I would face the fires of hell for that girl and I knew I probably would but first I was going to have to find her.

I was going to have to go into the belly of the beast.

I was going to have to get myself captured.

**Dun dun duuuuun Sorry about the length guys.**


End file.
